Fandom Travelers: Five Night's At Freddy's
by True Support
Summary: This is the third story in the Fandom Travelers saga, so enjoy. Also, it was supposed to be Action and Romance, but no Action genre, but there is some Humor into it, so I hope you like it.
1. My first survival game

Author Note

Enjoy the new story

My POV

"Are you fucking kidding me? How is it that I fuck up my travels, this the second time, I need to grip on my travels," I said out loud. I left the apartment, deciding to go through the nightmarish hell that awaits me. I wasn't very far from the pizzeria, I walked inside, and see all the animatronics singing. I see Mangle getting torn apart by the little brats I see.

"Poor Mangle," I said silently to myself. Even though Mangle is an evil animatronic like the rest, I still show sympathy for them and their actions that will soon come. I look around for the manager, and decide to get some pizza since I'm hungry. I order Pepperoni pizza (my favorite), and sit at a table, watching the animatronics sing and do whatever they do, but one animatronic catches my eyes. It was balloon boy, but not a boy? It was an animatronic that looks like balloon boy, but is more feminine, and hot. The animatronic sees me staring, and what I could've sworn was blushing nervously, I quickly avert my eyes away, and I see what looks to be the manager. I walk up towards them.

"Uh excuse me sir?" I said, but the manager turns around, and it wasn't a sir, it was a mam.

"May I help you?" the woman said. Faraway it looked male because of the black suit she was wearing, but other than that, she had black, straight hair, and was about three inches shorter than me, but in other words, she looked fucking sexy.

"Oh I am so sorry mam, I thought you were the manager of this place," I said forgivingly.

"I am the manager you idiot," the manager said. "Just because I'm a woman means that I can't run a pizzeria her?"

"What no I'm not a sexist, I'm just looking for the manager so I can apply for the job!" I said in an aggravated tone.

"Oh, my bad I didn't know. Well welcome to the Fazbear family,"

"Wait that's it? I just show up for work tonight and watch the animatronics?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it, except you'll be getting advice from phone guy."

"Phone guy?"

"Yes phone guy, as in he's a guy who talks a lot on a phone, so that's his nickname."

"Ok, so when should I start?" I asked knowing the answer but not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"You start tonight actually. So, any questions?" the manager said.

"Uh just one, what is that animatronic over there?" I asked pointing to balloon girl, who is giving balloons to the children. She was in the same styled outfit as BB, but was more like a teen girl, and instead of chubby, was actually fairly skinny, she had size B-cups, and looks like she got a nice, tight ass.

"Oh that, oh that's balloon girl, yeah she is a test animatronic to see if it's ok to have humanoid animatronics, she has everything a human female has."

"Really? Even a-"

"Yes, she has two holes, and she even has emotions to, but don't play with her, or else your fired," the manager warned.

"Yes mam," I said not wanting to lose this job. I exit out the restaurant, and return to the apartment, to sleep away the rest of the day. I wake up to it being 11:30 o' clock. I teleported to the front of the pizzeria, and walked inside to see the manager about to leave.

"I made it in time boss," I said.

"Ok good, just head to your office and Phone guy left you an automatic voice mail box, ok?" the manager said.

"Ok, I got it."

"Good, oh and if the animatronics like you," the manager leaned into my ear.

"I'll give you a sexy surprise~" the manager said seductively. She leaves the pizzeria, and drives off in her black Lamborghini. I walk into my new office, and muted the voice mail (cause no one wants to listen to that shit). I looked through camera's giving myself infinite power (cause I'm a fucking pussy).

"Can this night please not be boring?" I said as I skim on through the night time. I stopped skimming through the camera when one of the animatronics come out, it was fucking Foxy.

"Hi Foxy," I said as I have the flashlight on him.

"thank you for coming out to play, seeing as you're the only animatronic who has the balls to come fuck with me, I thank you, so you can go away now," as soon as I mentioned the animatronics without balls, all hell comes loose to fuck me. Foxy served as the distraction, T-Bonnie and T-Freddy jumped out and grabbed my legs, I was surprised yes, but then they try to pull them away, but because of my power's, I increased my strength, to match all the animatronics together, and slam both my legs together, causing them to hit eachother hard. I began to run like hell away from these crazy bastards. I looked at my watch, and see its 1:30AM.

"Fuck me, this is fun but shit," I said as I got to the kitchen and was blocked by T-Chica. T-Chica was an animatronic, and she was in the kitchen, so I locked the door, and pushed Chica so she was bending over the counter. I then notice that Chica's body is made of the same material as BG, and I see that Chica's panties are wet. I got a hard on, and pulled down her panties or whatever, and shoved my dick inside her without warning. T-Chica seemed to enjoy it, considering she keeps backing into me. I came all inside her animatronic body, and pulled up her panties and left her there.

"Thanks for the fun Chica," I said as I walk out the kitchen, shutting it behind me. It was 5:30 now, so I had half an hour left to survive. I was walking now, and then I turned a corner, and caught T-Freddie's metal fist. I caught Bonnie's fist too, but Foxy came sprinting at me, and punched me square in the face.

"Damn, you fucker's are powerful, I gotta know how you became so strong," I said as I spit the garbage. I punched Bonnie and Foxy across the hall, then I round-house kicked Freddy with the other two. Time was up, I survived the night, but I did not think this to be a whole different difficulty level, I like it. I turned around and headed to my office, T-Chica walked out of the kitchen, and pulled me into a make out session. I pushed her up the wall and grabbed her ass with my hands. We were like that for a minute because I really had to go, so I let go in disappointment, but will return to do a whole lot more than that. T-Chica started to walk off, but when she turned I slapped her ass, she gasped, but then smiled seductively and left. I headed back into my office to see BG there, she looked flushed at the sight of me, and I stared at her hungrily. BG had on the same clothes as BB, but the shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage. I walked up to her, her face flushed, and then I knelt down, and kissed her passionately. BG was confused, but kissed back. I felt something poking at my lips, and realized it was BG's tongue, I let her in, and soon after we were in an intense make out session, but it had to end because of fucking work. BG got up off my chair, and started walking away.

"Thanks for the quick lovin, I'll see you again tomorrow morning," BG said and left in a seductive manner. A smile covered my face as I stared at BG's ass. I was walking out of the pizzeria to see the manager getting out of her car door.

"Morning manager," I said.

"Morning night security," the manager said. "You know, me and you never really introduced ourselves."

"Your right, my name is True Support, and yours is?"

"Kino Samba," Kino said.

"Kino Samba, that's a strange name."

"So what, True Support sounds like you truly Support everything, the good and the bad."

"Well hey, I support great sex," I said. Kino gives me a seductive look.

"Well, if you Support great sex, maybe we should do it sometimes," Kino said, walking inside the pizzeria.

I teleported back to my apartment.

"Well this place was enjoyable, I'll be sure to bring a pure with me next time I come back," I said to myself as I fandom jump to smash, As I was traveling through the portal, I was thinking of all the childhood show's I watched as a kid, one in particular had me re watch it when I was 15, god I loved it as a kid, and I still do, TAWOG (The Amazing World Of Gumball), was my second favorite show as a kid (first fave was Scooby Doo, but will never be a part of fandom-verse). I was immediately pulled away from the blue swirl, and was transported to a more sparkly, dimension, and soon fell straight down, on to a planet, that's earth?

Author Note

If people want more of my time in FNAF, and would like to be a part of it, PM me, anyway the next one will be a travel to TAWOG, I will hopefully make it work, with a pure.


	2. Me and Cuddles fuck them up

Author Note

So, now that Cuddles is with me in this chapter, we will both end up beating the living shit out of anything that fucks with us. Enough talk, enjoy.

My POV

Me and Cuddles Fandom Jumped, and I taught him the secret to it before we left; we were on our way to my version of fnaf so we can have fun. We made it there, and I saw my boss exit out the front as soon as we got there.

"Perfect timing True," Kino said as me and Cuddles walked to her. "And who's your friend?"

"Hello Kino, and this is my best friend, Cuddles," I said as Cuddles got in front of me.

"Hell0 Kino, my name is Cuddles," Cuddles said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Cuddles," Kino said as she grasp his hand. They shook hands, and Cuddle lowered himself and kissed her hand. "Ooh~, what a gentleman."

"Yes he is. Hey Kino, can Cuddles help me out for a few nights here?" I asked.

"Sure, but your payment will stay the same," she said.

"Deal. Well, have a good night Kino," I said as I opened up the door.

"You have a good one to True, and especially to you Cuddles," Kino said as she walks to her car. Cuddle slaps her ass, and walks in; Kino catches him, but gave off a smirk, and leaves. I show him to the office, and I summoned a chair identical to the one I use, and another monitor.

"Man, this is going to be way too easy," Cuddles said as he kicks his feet up on my desk.

"Oh wait just a few seconds, shit's going to fall down on us soon," I said as I already see T-Freddy and T-Bonnie gone.

"How soon?" Cuddles said as he switches the camera and sees Foxy staring into his soul. We both hear footsteps, and we turned our heads toward the hall; I turned the flashlight on and see T-Freddy running fast towards me.

"NOW!" I yelled as I fall back in my chair to avoid a punch from T-Freddy. I kick my chair underneath the desk, and hit T-Freddy's knees, causing him to fall; I kicked his face, and sent him flying into the hallway. I check the monitor, and see T-Bonnie in the vents, and soon, grabs Cuddles by the leg, and pulls him into the vents.

"TRUUUE!" Cuddles yelled as he was dragged.

"IT'S OK, I'LL SEE YOU AT SIX!" I yelled. I took the monitor, and ran out the fuckin office, knowing it's a kill point. I ran into one of the party rooms, and was greeted by Foxy as he rammed into me hard (not what you're thinking). He pinned me against the wall (THIS IS NOT INTENTIONAL WORDING!), and tried to punch me, but I dodged, and he crushed the wall; I kicked him back, and kneed him in the stomach, and uppercutted him hard, I lastly delivered a powerful blow to his face, and he crashed into the other room. I see Cuddles in the other room, and was using T-Bonnie as a human shield as T-Freddy tries to punch him; Cuddles punches T-Freddy in the balls, and as T-Freddy was wincing in pain, Cuddles kicked T-Bonnie into T-Freddy, and they both collapsed as Cuddles walked away.

"Not so easy huh?" I said, being a complete smart ass.

"Shut up," Cuddles said as he and I walk back into the office, only to hear a music box playing; me and Cuddles look at each other.

"Ooooh shit!" we both whispered in unison as the music box stopped, and we were both knocked out by the Marionette. Before I got knocked out, I saw what the Marionette looked like; she was what she looks like in-game, but she had long black hair; a curvy figure; D-cup sized breasts, and a nicely tight ass. Me and Cuddles woke up, but we were tied up on the stage lights. All the animatronics were watching us both except T-Chica, Mangle, Chica, and Marionette weren't watching us (basically all the females aren't watching). I look over to Cuddles, who is just smiling, and looking at the animatronics, intimidating them, showing them that even if he's tied, he is still a threat; Cuddles looks over to me.

"Don't worry True, I got these fuckers right where I want them!" Cuddles whispered as I notice a familiar blue snake slithering across the rope.

"Cuddles, don't, there are certain Fandom's where we can't use powers!" I whispered harshly. The blue snake retracts back to Cuddles wrist.

"Well shit how are we going to get out of this situation then!" Cuddles exclaimed as the animatronics look at us funny. After Cuddles said that, Freddy appeared with a crate full of metal baseball bats. All the males grabbed one, and were walking towards us.

"I'm pretty sure they're going to beat us like a piñata," I said as I sigh.

"I wondered," Cuddles said. The animatronics were coming closer, and me and Cuddles were trying to free ourselves.

'Cuddles, I have a plan!' I said as I speak to him in our heads.

'What's the plan?' Cuddles asked as they got closer.

'As soon as they swing, kick the baseball bat out of their hands, and use your strength to break from the binds,' I said as they are about to swing.

'…..Alright!' Cuddles said. The animatronics swung, but when they did, me and Cuddles kicked the bats away, and then we broke from the binds; we grabbed the bats and batted at them; I hit T-Bonnie in the head powerfully, and sent him across the party room. Cuddles grabbed another bat, and he swung at Freddy and T-Freddy, sending them with T-Bonnie; Cuddles made easy work with Bonnie, then Foxy was running towards us, and so by instinct, me and Cuddles fucked his face up! We bashed him with the bats as he ran towards Cuddles, but I swung my bat to his face, bashing it, and then Cuddles bashed his face, and it was a sad day for Foxy. Me and Cuddles heard beeping coming from the office, and soon it hit us; it was 6:00.

"Man, that was still way to easy," Cuddles said as we walked out of the pizzeria. I healed the animatronics, and the place, and we were eating our slices of pizza T-Chica gave us after I healed them.

"Yeah but you had to admit, that was pretty fucking awesome," I said as I threw the crust away. Kino came as we walked out.

"So, you two have a fun night?" she asked.

"It was alright, but I mean I loved the pizza you guys make," Cuddles said.

"It was another goodnight, but we have to get going," I said as I walk away. Cuddles flirted with Kino, and before I left, I talked to him.

'Cuddles, I'm going to leave, so see you back at the mansion when I come back,' I said as I opened a portal.

'See you man, I might go to another Fandom, but see ya,' Cuddles said. I walked into the portal, and left to enter the world that belongs to True Wolf (Tawog).

Author Note

Sorry this was short, but I hope you enjoyed it, and would anyone like to be Cuddles?


End file.
